


hold me in the dark now (until both your eyes can see)

by echoesofstardust



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding dances, porch conversations, possibilities after recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofstardust/pseuds/echoesofstardust
Summary: Scott asks Tessa to help choreograph his wedding dance.





	hold me in the dark now (until both your eyes can see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainysunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/gifts).



> Dear rainysunshine,
> 
> I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your bulleted style, hence I'm gifting it to you. (Is there etiquette for gifting? oh well) I couldn't picture this fic any other way. Should I have the honour of you reading this fic, I hope you like it.
> 
> To every single reader of my fics, I hope you enjoy reading this little thing. Apparently, my muse likes these angst-ridden times. I couldn't help wondering about this particular turn of events in the near future given Mr Moir's desire for a family.
> 
> Title is from Morgan Evans' 'Dance with Me'. Have a listen to it. Maybe, in another lifetime, this song could've been Tessa and Scott.

  * The first time Scott asks Tessa, her heart drops.
  * “Scott. No. I don’t think I should do that.”
  * “Come on, Tess. Please.” He pouts. Grabs both her hands and pulls them in to his chest.
  * Tessa can feel his heartbeat. She thinks of the woman that his heart belongs to.
  * “I don’t think I should.”
  * _My heart has always been yours, Scott Moir. It always will._ she thinks _. But there are things you can’t ask me to do._
  * Most days, she wakes up trying to get used to the fact that Scott loves— _her_.
  * But it’s getting better.
  * She swears.
  * “Please T?” At this point, he looks like an adorable, overgrown child.
  * Tessa can feel herself wavering.
  * No, she tells herself.
  * “You’ve always had the most beautiful choreography. Remember all your ideas with Marie-France?”
  * Damn him for bringing up their beloved coach. She thinks of Marie-France and Patch and all the pair had achieved.
  * Their family.
  * Their daughter.
  * A pang of want hits Tessa’s gut.
  * She takes a deep breath, intending to say no.
  * “Yes.”
  * Fuck.
  * Scott pumps his fist in the air. “Yes! I hoped you’d agree, Tess!”
  * He pulls her in and hugs her so, so tight. Her nose is filled with his wonderful scent.
  * The scent of home.
  * She buries her face further into his shoulder. Lets herself run her fingers through his hair.
  * She thinks of all the people in the world. Everyone’s who’s ever loved someone.
  * How do you know if the last time you hug someone is the actual last time you’ll hold them in your arms?
  * You don’t.
  * Maybe this one is the last one.
  * Tessa holds on tighter.
  * They separate eventually. “Okay, so how are we doing this, T? What’s the first step?”
  * Tessa stops.
  * A dance always tells a story.
  * She thinks of _their_ story. The story of Scott and— _her_.
  * A boy holds out his hand for a little girl to take.
  * There’s a time when he lets go.
  * But he finds it again.
  * “I think I’ve got it,” Tessa says.
  * She swallows.
  * “Tess.” Scott brings his hands up to cup her face.
  * His thumbs brush her cheekbones. “Why are you crying?”
  * She knows the woman who his heart belongs to.
  * The words fall out anyway.
  * “I love you.” It’s barely a whisper.
  * Time stops.
  * She feels his pulse. Can feel hers too. Somehow, after all this time, even now, it still syncs.
  * She brings her hands up to his chest.
  * The ring on her left hand catches the porch light.
  * Scott brings his forehead down to hers and brushes his lips against hers.
  * “I love you too.”
  * They stay there for a while.
  * “Tess,” he whispers, “why don’t you want to choreograph our wedding dance?”
  * She looks up to meet his eyes.
  * “Because—“ she struggles to articulate her thoughts. “We’ve choreographed a lot of dances, haven’t we? And I’ve loved you in every single one of them in some way or another. But when we step off the ice—that love story—it’s gone.”
  * Scott brings his hands down to her waist. Pulls her in closer. He begins to understand.
  * Tessa continues. “For our wedding, I don’t want to tell a story. I want it to be—just us. But since you want to choreograph some parts, how about a compromise? Apparently marriages are full of them.” She shoots him a teasing smile, “We’ll choreograph one dance, then do another dance that’s just us on the floor, doing whatever?”
  * Scott frowns at her. “Tess, if it really bothers you then I don’t think we need to do a choreographed dance. I just thought it’d be nice to dance my love for you.” His frown dissolves to a cheeky grin. “And it’ll be fun showing off to everyone.” 
  * She brings her hands up to loop around his neck. “Of course you’d think showing off forover two decades isn’t enough.”
  * “Nope, not enough. I want to show everyone that I’m the lucky bastard you chose forever.”
  * She laughs, although it sort of sounds like she’s about to cry.
  * “I love you.” She says, again, just because she can.
  * “I love you, too.”



**Author's Note:**

> did it work?


End file.
